Et si tout changeait?
by Hina-Chan49150
Summary: Après une évènement tragique Hinata Hyuga va soudainement devenir plus ou moins "dépressive" mais une seule personne pourra la faire avancer et "oublier" le passé. Cette histoire est composée "d'épisodes" à chaque chapitre un résumé du précédent sera fait. Les chapitre du début sont un peu COURT mais cela va S'ARRANGER au fur et à mesure ! ( en maj parce que personne ne lit sinon).
1. Prologue: triste nouvelle

**petite info : **

**comme généralement personne ne lit les commentaire de chapitre je vais le mettre ici : Cette histoire est composée "d'épisodes" à chaque chapitre un résumé du précédent sera fait.Désolée d'avance pour la petite longueur des chapitres ça s'améliore au fur et à mesure promis. Ce qui veut dire que ne vous en faites pas les prochains chapitres seront plus long ! Alors plus besoin de me le rappeler. Au passage tous ceux/celles qui m'ont dit que les dialogues théâtraux sont à éviter, je n'ai pas trop envie de tout recommencer désolée mais a partir du chapitre 13 j'ai changé mon style donc promis quand je serais moins occupée, et surtout si on m'aide un peu plus en commentaire, je changerais le style de TOUTE la fic, voilà bonne lecture !**

En plein été, après que la menace de la quatrième guerre ninja soit passée, tout était calme, l'akatsuki et Madara ont été vaincus.

A Konoha, Hinata Hyuga, vingt trois ans, fille du chef du clan des Hyuga, vivait tranquillement avec son fiancé, Uzumaki Naruto, vingt-trois ans aussi, fils du quatrième Hokage et de Kushina Uzumaki, depuis environ trois ans.

Mais Hélas il dû partir en mission et cela faisait un mois qu'elle l'attendait, elle s'inquiétait énormément pour son chéri.

_[J'en ai marre, marre et re marre ! Il me manque, c'est énervant je déteste ressentir ça...Je me demande s'il réussit et avec qui il est... Rah ! Il aurait jamais du partir en mission il aurait du rester avec moi notre mariage est dans quelques mois il abuse... En plus il devrait déjà être là...]_

Pendant que la jeune fille s'énervait intérieurement le téléphone sonna:

elle décrocha:

- Allo? Qui est-ce?

- Hinata, c'est moi Kurenaï, viens me voir chez moi s'il te plaît.

Elle avait une sorte de tristesse dans la voix, ce qui alerta la jeune femme,

Kurenaï raccrocha de suite après lui avoir demandé de la rejoindre ce qui ne rassura pas la jeune femme. Elle s'habilla et sortit en vitesse voir son ancienne senseï, arrivée à son appartement, elle frappa et la porte s'ouvrit:

- Hinata.. rentre s'il te plaît...

Hinata entra sans poser de question.

- pourquoi voulais tu me voir?

- Hina'...

A ce moment précis la brune comprit qu'il n'y avait rien de bon surtout lorsque que la senseï la prit dans ses bras, les larmes coulèrent sur les jours de la Hyuga.

- Hinata... Je... je sais que ça fait mal... J'ai vécu la même chose...

Hinata venait d'apprendre la plus terrible des nouvelles son fiancé était mort en mission contre Sasuke.

Après une heure avec Kurenaï elle rentra chez elle, s'allongea dans son lit et se remit à pleurer à flot elle cru mourir tellement la souffrance était grande ou du moins elle le voulait.

(à suivre...)


	2. Chapter 2

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Hinata à apprit la mort de son fiancé, naruto, arrivera-t-elle à s'en remettre ?_

_[Pourquoi…Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il parte en mission aussi dangereuse ?!]_

Les jours s'écoulèrent et la jeune fille était plus triste que jamais, mais au bout de quelques semaines quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, elle attendit que la personne parte mais même au bout d'une ou deux heures elle restait plantée sur le seuil de la porte et elle se mit à parler :

- Hinata ! Je sais que tu es là ouvre ! »

Cette voix n'était pas inconnue à la brunette, elle ouvrit donc la porte et vit un homme, brun, assez grand au regard assez vide mais avec des pupilles rouges :

- que veux tu ? -demanda-t-elle agacée-

- Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu as une mine affreuse et tu as maigris, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas bougé de ma chambre depuis que je l'ai appris…

- Mes condoléances princesse… -dit il avec un air détaché-

- tu ne le penses pas vraiment je me trompe ?

- …

- Itachi! Répond ! -elle en avait marre du silence-

- Pourquoi je ne le penserais pas ?...

- Il est mort en tuant ton frère…Et tu le sais très bien

Itachi ne répondit pas à cette dernière remarque.

Un long silence suivis ces dernières paroles. Le jeune homme il l'a regarda et s'approcha d'elle doucement …

(À suivre…)


	3. Chapter 3

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Après la mauvaise nouvelle, Hinata était triste et ne s'en remettais pas mais au bout de quelques semaines elle retrouva un vieil ami : Itachi :_

Le jeune homme il l'a regarda et s'approcha d'elle doucement :

- Tu ferais mieux de te laver

- pourquoi faire ? -elle le regarda-

- Je te sors, il faut que tu prennes l'air tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi

- Non ! Je reste ici, je m'en fou des autres ! Je veux rester dans mon trou…

La jeune fille au teint plus blanc que d'habitude, au nez rouge et aux yeux cernés de la même couleur et aux cheveux gras, poussa notre Uchiwa un peu plus loin d'elle, qui en retour lui prit le poignet et, connaissant le chemin, l'emmena dans la salle de bain :

- lâche-moi ! Tu compte me laver peut être ?

- -il répondit calmement avec une petite pointe d'humour- si je n'ai pas le choix, oui je le ferais

- -son regarde devint "noir"- pfff…

- Il est temps de te ressaisir, tous le monde est triste que ce soit comme toi pour Naruto ou moi pour mon petit frère… Ça va faire un mois qu'ils ont disparus… certes j'ai le cœur en miette moi aussi mais dis toi que ce qui me le brise encore plus c'est ton état….

Hinata le poussa en dehors de la salle de bain et ferma la porte, elle avait horreur des leçons de morales et donc pour le faire taire elle décida d'accepter sa volonté.

Après s'être lavée et habillée elle sortit…

(à suivre…)


	4. Chapter 4

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Hinata toujours triste d'avoir perdu son fiancé, se laissa convaincre de sortir un peu de son « trou » :_

Après s'être lavée et habillée elle sortit, le brun l'attendait dans le salon, assit sur le canapé bordeaux en harmonie avec la tapisserie jaune sur laquelle était imprimé pleins de petits insignes, de son clan,rouge. Il se leva à l'arrivé la magnifique demoiselle :

- ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi radieuse, même quand il était là tu n'étais pas aussi…. Comme ça … -sentant qu'il allait l'énerver il s'arrêta de parler-

- -ignorant la remarque faite- pourquoi tu veux que je sorte ?

L'Homme s'approcha, prit sa main et sortit. Après avoir fermé la porte, il reprit sa marche sans rien dire ce qui perturba notre petite Hyuga

_[Où va-t-il m'emmener ?...]_

Certains souvenirs l'envahirent, Itachi remarqua qu'elle n'était pas bien, il s'arrêta et la regarda :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que plusieurs voix l'appelèrent :

- Hina !

Ils se retournèrent et virent une bande de jeune à peu près du même âge qu'Hinata, elle ne reconnu pas tout de suite ses amis a part une fille qu'elle appréciait énormément, en quelques sortes sa meilleure amie, elle avait les cheveux marron coiffés en chignons de chaque cotés de la tête et habillée un peu garçon manqué:

- Tenten ! -la brunette était contente de retrouvée sa meilleure amie-

- Hina' ! Comment vas-tu ? J'étais si inquiète !

Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et sans trop savoir pourquoi elles se mirent à pleurer.

(à suivre …)


	5. Chapter 5

_Résumé du chapitre précédent:_

_Alors qu'Itachi et Hinata sortirent, ils firent une rencontre inattendue: Elles se prirent dans les bras et sans trop savoir pourquoi elles se mirent à pleurer._

- Hina', mon dieu, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais, ayant appris que… j'ai cru que tu allais faire quelque chose de terrible…

Tenten la serra aussi fort que possible contre elle, comme si elle ne voulait pas la laisser partir.

- J'ai bien faillis crois moi -le regarde d'Hinata devint vide et sa voix grave-

Toute la bande l'entourait désormais. Certains la serrait, d'autre la fusillait de questions aux quelles elle n'eut le temps de répondre. Le brun s'emporta alors :

- Bon ça suffit oui ! Elle revient d'une dure épreuve laisser la respirer un peu !

Tous surpris de l'emportemant soudain du Uchiwa, ils reculèrent et le regardèrent :

- tu te prends pour qui à nous donner des ordres ? Je ne suis pas un chien, enfin, techniquement parl…

Il s'arrêta de parler, remarquant que personne ne l'écoutait :

- ça y est t'as finis ?

- Quoi ? Shino tu n'es pas de mon avis ?

- que tu n'es pas un chien ? Hum… -Shino regarda le garçon aux marques rouges sur les joues-

- Hey ! »

Il se prit un « petit » coup de la part d'une rose :

- Tais toi tu me casse les oreilles

- Bravo Sakura ! -un garçon à la charmante coupe au bol, avait sauté pour la félicité-

- Kiba, pas trop mal ? -demanda Tenten-

Sakura désespérait devant l'attitude du vert a la coupe affreuse

Kiba boudait dans son coin en se frottant la tête

- mais ! Ça fait mal ! »

Tous les autres observaient et se mirent à rire sauf notre jeune femme qui, voyant cette scène, fini par partir en courant car ce genre de scène lui rappelait trop de souvenirs.

( à suivre…)


	6. Chapter 6

_Résumé du chapitre précédent:_

_Pendant que ses amis se chamaillaient, Hinata partit loin pour pleurer son bien aimé :_

_[Je ne comprends pas, ils ne se sentent même pas tristes qu'il soit parti! Ils font comme si de rien n' était... Pourquoi?!]_

En ayant cette pensée elle s' était remplie de rage et décida de ne plus les revoir,elle voulait couper les ponts avec Konoha et tous ses habitants.

Pendant ce temps, les autres:

La bande courrait dans les rues par groupes de deux ou trois la recherche de la jeune Kunoichi, ils avaient beau crier, ils ne la trouvaient pas:

**- _Groupe _**_**numéro un:**_

- Rah... pauvre Hina, on lui a fait de la peine...

- ( regardant partout) Tout ça c'est à cause de moi, si j'avais réussi toutes les missions pour Ramener Sasuke, Naruto n'aurait pas eu l'affronter et...

- Shikamaru, ne t'en veux pas pour a, il n'aurait jamais voulu revenir de toute façon...

- (mangeant) Oui c'est vrai, Ino raison

- Ino, Choji, merci de votre soutient

Ils continuèrent les recherches au Sud.

**_- __Groupe numéro deux :_**

Les deux coéquipiers de la demoiselle étaient ensemble, ils l'a cherchaient a l'ouest de Konoha grâce au chien et aux insectes:

- Rah! La poisse!

- Si tu n'avais pas fait l'idiot elle n'aurait pas fui...

- Quoi? Pourquoi ce serait ma faute?!

- Parce que cette scène lui a rappel quelques souvenirs, j'en suis sur...

Ces deux commencèrent s'enguirlander et du coup ils mirent un peu les recherches de côté.

- _**Groupe trois:**_

Tenten et ses coéquipiers cherchaient Hinata à l'Est du village:

- Neji sers toi de ton byakugan pour la retrouver.

- C'est ce que je fais... Mais rien... Je ne la vois pas, désolé Tenten.

- HINATAAAA !

- Lee, elle n'est pas là

- Mince cherchons ailleurs alors ! vite !

Ils allèrent chercher un peu plus loin.

- _**Groupe quatre (le dernier):**_

La rose était avec Itachi car tous le monde avait plus ou moins peur de lui et parce qu'il lui rappelait terriblement Sasuke dont elle était folle.

- Hum... Tu f'sais quoi avec Hina'?

Itachi se donna la peine de répondre.

- ... Je voulais la faire sortir de chez elle...

- Je vois. Pourquoi? -demanda-t-elle mi intéressée mi jalouse-

- Parce que...

- Parce que quoi?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. -il lui répondit d'un ton sec et agacé-

- Dacc...

Ils allèrent vers l'entrée de Konoha et continuèrent les recherches sans bruit sauf pour appeler la disparue.

- Hinata!

Malgré les appels aigues de la fleur, personne ne répondit.

**Du côté d'Hinata:**

_[Oh non ! Ils me cherchent et en plus ils sont tout près.]_

Elle se mit à courir d'un coup assez vite et à sauter de branche en branche mais un appel provenant de derrière elle la fit dérapé et elle...

(À suivre...)


	7. Chapter 7

_Résumé du chapitre précédent:_

_Hinata s'était enfuie mais a été "retrouvée" par Itachi et Sakura:_

Elle se mit à courir d'un coup assez vite et à sauter de branche en branche mais un appel provenant de derrière elle la fit déraper et elle tomba de la branche.

Avant qu'elle ne le réalise elle était suspendue par les bras en l'air, elle leva la tête et vit Sakura la retenir de toutes ses forces (et nous savons tous quelle force elle a). La rose monta Hinata sur la branche:

- Hina' ça va ?"

Elle ne répondait pas, elle était beaucoup trop énervée contre elle de ne pas avoir pu leur échapper. Pendant un court instant Sakura fut déconcentrée et Hinata en profita pour repartir, la fleur voulu la rattraper mais Itachi l'en empêcha:

- laisse la une fois qu'elle sera calmée elle reviendra

- et si elle ne revient pas?

- j'irai la chercher seul.

Sakura le regarda une pointe de jalousie dans son regard la trahissait, elle aimerait tellement qu'il la regarde comme il regarde la brune. Depuis qu'il était rentré au village, un peu avant que son frère ne meurt, elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui mais pour une fois elle ne voulait pas le montrer car elle savait ce qu'il lui répondrait.

Ils repartirent voir les autres:

- Sakura! (voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas avec Hinata) vous ne l'avez pas trouvé...

- si...

Neji se mit en colère

- Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas ramené alors !?

- Demandez à Itachi... -répondit Sakura-

- Il faut d'abord qu'elle se calme

- Mais enfin c'est stupide! On ne va plus la trouver après! -Le Inuzuka était énervé à son tour-

Shino comprit vite le petit jeu d'Itachi.

- Et bien tu sais Kiba si elle se calme elle sera plus disposée à rentrer et à nous écouter.

Naji avait finit par capitulé.

Hm... En effet, nous devrions la chercher dans trois jours voir une semaine...

Personne n'eut rien à dire ils décidèrent donc de rentrer chacun chez eux.

Il faisait nuit, Hinata courait comme si sa vie en dépendait elle ne regardait pas où elle allait...

(A suivre...)


	8. Chapter 8

_Résumé du chapitre précédent:_

_Tous ses ami(e)s rentrèrent chez eux car il faisait déjà nuit mais Hinata continuait de courir:_

Elle s'arrêta après une heure de course.

_[Personne ne m'a suivi c'est bon... Mais pourquoi? Je croyais qu'ils voulaient absolument m'attraper... Étrange.]_

Elle se méfiait un peu mais son ventre lui fit oublier sa rage, elle était près d'un cours d'eau, elle fit du feu et alla pêcher pour manger. Hinata avait énormément changée depuis ses treize ans mais surtout depuis que Naruto n'était plus là. En faisant griller ses poissons elle repensait à lui. Elle passait du rire, à la colère, aux larmes et tout autre sorte de sentiments.

Elle commença à parler:

- Ça fait du bien de manger...

Elle regarda le ciel et se mit à légèrement délirer:

- tu me manques! Je n'en peux plus... Ça faisait quinze ans que je t'attendais! Tu t'es enfin décidé à me demander et au bout de trois ans tu me laisse ?! Nan! Je ne veux pas... "

Elle continua à parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit dans les buissons:

- Qui est là?"

Une voix assez spéciale s'adressa à elle

- bonsoir Hinata

- qui êtes vous?

- Je suis ton ami je viens te redonner ce que tu as perdu, que désires tu?"

Elle répondit sans réfléchir:

- Mon fiancé! Je veux qu'il revienne!

- Où est-il?

- ...il est mort

- je veux bien exhausser ton vœux mais tu me devras en échange me donner quelque chose d'aussi précieux que lui

Elle était aveugler par cette proposition sans se rendre compte que c'était un piège. L'homme sortit de l'ombre et petit à petit elle vit son affreux visage, il avait un contrat en main et...

(À suivre...)


	9. Chapter 9

_Résumé du chapitre précédent:_

_Après s' être échappée Hinata fit une rencontre qui pourrait peut être bouleverser sa vie... (Ou peut être pas ?)_

L'homme s'approcha d'elle, il avait une sorte de contrat et un stylo dans les mains, il la regarda:

- Signe ce contrat et tu auras ce que tu désire"

Hinata s'avança, totalement aveuglée par son envie de revoir Naruto, l'homme sourit en voyant qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

Il l'hypnotisait à moitié .

- oui viens signer ça résoudra tout tes problèmes..."

Elle prit le stylo, posa la mine sur la feuille mais avant qu'elle ne signe un bruit de branche se fit entendre derrière la brune ce qui la fit sursaut et elle se reprit:

- A part avec l'edo tensei personne ne peut ressusciter les morts, qui êtes vous?!

- Moi je le peux et sans cette technique mais pour ça... il me faut ton âme -son sourire grandissait-

Hinata comprit enfin qui était cette affreuse personne à la voix mielleuse.

- (le regardant) Le diable !

- Peut-être. (Son sourire s'effaça) Alors? Tu veux le revoir ou non?

- vous me le rendrez si je signe? Et si je meurs je serais obligée de venir avec vous

- j'en ai bien peur oui, mais je te le rendrais tu peux en être sur

Elle reposa la mine sur la feuille et écrit sa première lettre mais un kunaï venant du même endroit que le bruit de branche planta le crayon dans un arbre:

- Mais, qui a oser m'empêcher de signer?!

Itachi sortit de l'ombre et marcha vers elle:

- Tu allais faire une énorme bétise

- Non! Je voulais juste le revoir au moins une minute! Lui dire au revoir convenablement! Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire hein?!"

Il ne put contenir sa colère plus longtemps, il claqua la joue de la brunette pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, il était vraiment énervé.

- Pense à Naruto ! Pense ce qu'il aimerait! A ton avis si il te voyait en ce moment que penserait il?!

Il remarqua que sa brunette s'était mise à pleurer, il reprit donc son calme.

- Il t aimait et tu le sais, donc je ne suis pas sur qu'il aimerait te voir comme ça, crois moi je sais ce que je dis."

Le diable était repartit mais jura qu'il arriverai à la piéger . La Hyuga regarda le ciel pleurant encore:

- Pardonne-moi chéri... Pardonne-moi d' être aussi faible..."

Itachi tendit la main vers elle, elle s'approcha et...

( suivre...)


	10. Chapter 10

_Résumé du chapitre précédent:_

_Hinata, seule avec le diable, était à deux doigt de vendre son âme; mais Itachi, comme par hasard, arriva et réussis l'en empêcher..._

Il lui tendit la main, elle s'approcha:

- Hinata...

Il l'a regardait et se sentait mal pour elle.

Il s'interrogea:

_[Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'inquiéter pour une autre personne que Sasuke...]_

Hinata, pour on ne sait quelle raison, se colla lui. Elle voulu pleurer mais elle sentit quelques goûtes sur ses cheveux et sa joue qui l'en empêchèrent, elle leva la tête pour regarder la pluie mais contre toutes attentes ce n' était pas ça:

- Itachi? Tu pleure?

Il se dépêcha d'elle et lui tourna le dos, cachant désespérément ses larmes.

- Hum...Non je n'ai pas que à faire...Bon...On rentre?"

Il commença marcher la laissant derrière lui, elle courut et lui attrapa le bas de son T-shirt pour ne pas se perdre dans cette nuit noire.

_[Il pleurait? étrange... depuis le temps qu'on le connait... Peut- être que son frère lui manque énormément qui sait? ]_

Ils marchèrent sans bruit, sauf celui de la pluie qui venait de commencer. Au bout d'une bonne heure et demie environ, ils étaient trempés et décidèrent de s'abriter dans une cabane abandonnée non loin sur leur route.

L'intérieur -n' étant pas allumé- était sombre, dans un coin il y avait un trou noir de suie et quelques branches sèches. Une table de deux personnes se situait en plein milieu de la petite pièce centrale.

- bon je vais faire du feu pour nous réchauffer.

Hinata s' éloigna, il mit les branches dans le trou puis fit un feu grâce son Katon.

( suivre...)


	11. Chapter 11

_Résumé du chapitre précédent:_

_Itachi et Hinata étaient sur la route de Konoha quand il se mit pleuvoir ils se réfugièrent donc dans une petite cabane:_

Hinata s'approcha du feu et s'assit devant. Pendant ce temps, Itachi accrocha une corde, qui traînait au dessus du feu , enleva son maillot et le mit sécher. La demoiselle n'osa pas regarder le torse musclé et nu du brun.

- Hinata... Tu a froid?

- mes vêtements sont trempés alors oui j'ai un peu froid en effet, mais je n'ai rien d'autre me mettre..."

Itachi ne portait plus son manteau de l'Akatsuki depuis sa destruction mais il l'emmenait quand même avec lui cela pouvait toujours servir.

- enlève tes habits

La brune rougit subitement et le regarda bizarrement.

- Mais enfin t'es malade ?! Je crève de froid et toi tu me demande de me déshabiller?

- Je ne te regarderais pas tu les mettras sécher comme ça

- Je ne suis pas constituée de la même façon que toi je te signal! Donc pourquoi je me mettrais nue alors que tu es dans la même pièce que moi ?!

Elle rougit encore plus en s'imaginant nue face à ce type.

Remarquant ceci, il sourit, cette spontanéité si soudaine le faisait rire intérieurement.

- Mais enfin tu me connais non? Je ne te demande pas de te mettre nue face moi je te demande juste de mettre tes habits sécher pour que je puisse te prêter mon ancien manteau de l'Akatsuki pour ne pas que tu attrape froid "

Hinata se sentit gêner de ne pas avoir réfléchit avant de s'emporter, Itachi lui passa son manteau et se tourna.

- je te préviens si tu te retourne... et bien tu verra ce qui t'attend

- oui ne t'en fais pas"

Une fois fini de se déshabiller elle mit le manteau, le ferma et se rassit devant le feu, oubliant d'accrocher ses habits ce qu'Itachi s'empressa de faire sa place, et s'assit a son tour.

- tu es fatiguée?

- (baillant légèrement) oui avec toute cette marche y a de quoi être fatigué "

Il s'adossa au mur:

- tu peux te poser sur moi si tu veux "

Hinata hésita quelque instant puis posa sa tête sur l' épaule du brun et s'endormit aussitôt. Il en profita pour remettre une mèche qui cachait son visage d'ange. Il la regarda dormir pendant un petit bout de temps avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

( suivre)


	12. Chapter 12

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Itachi et Hinata s'endormirent dans la cabane trouvée non loin de leur route :_

Le soleil s'était levé depuis à peu près deux heures. Les deux jeunes personnes dormaient encore à poing fermé jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de casseroles réveilla le jeune homme. Il sourit en voyant la brune dormir profondément la tête sur son épaule, il l'a posa doucement sur le sol et sortit pour voir d'où venait le bruit, il vit un chat noir fouiller dans des poubelles qui avaient été déposées là devant pendant la nuit. Il rentra pour réveiller Hinata mais seul le manteau ouvert et les habits étaient présent, il sortit à nouveau, fit quelques clones qui se dispersèrent immédiatement dans la foret pour la retrouver.

- Hinata ! »

Plus les minutes passaient plus il était inquiet et tendu, ce n'est qu'au bout de vingt minutes qu'il l'entendit crier, aussitôt, il se mit à courir en direction du cri. Il se cacha dans l'ombre, la vit nue, attachée les mains dans le dos et entourée de cinq hommes, la plupart des clones ont disparu suite à cette vue :

- Laissez moi partir !

- Ah ça, Jamais ma jolie, on va te garder ne t'en fais pas je suis sur que tu vas aimer

L'homme qui venait de parlé était pas super beau, avec une grande cicatrice sur la joue.

Les cinq hommes se mirent à rire à la vue de quelques larmes couler sur les joues de la demoiselles

_[Itachi … Où es-tu ?...]_

Les minutes passèrent et Hinata regarda les hommes rigoler entre eux.

- Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas rester alors laissez la partir.

- Tiens, tiens un chevalier viens à ta rescousse princesse

- Manque de bol, personne ne peut rivaliser face à notre force donc s'en sera vite fini de lui

- Hm.. -Il les regarda avec dédain-

Les quelques clones restant vinrent encercler les hommes, l'un d'eux ( les clones ) prit Hinata et la libéra.

Par reflex mais aussi ( et surtout ) par colère il utilisa sa technique de Genjutsu appelée **Koku Angyô** pour les plonger dans les ténèbres suite à ça ses clones tuèrent tous les hommes sauf celui qui avait été le premier à parler précédemment, il avait réussit à esquiver à temps et à blessé el Uchiwa au passage.

- Tu es plutôt fort, qui es-tu ?

- je suis Uchiwa Itachi

- Mais... ce clan n'existe plus.. Comment... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un shuriken venant de la droite s'était logé dans son crane au niveau des tempes, Hinata, libérée plutôt s'était rhabillée et était venue en aide à son ami :

- Hinata ! »

Sa technique toucha à sa fin, il tomba à genou, un de ses adversaires avait réussit à le blessé pendant son attaque, elle courra vers lui :

- Itachi ! Ça va? Attend ici je vais chercher de l'aide à Konoha

- Pas besoin on est là ! »

Elle se tourna et vit Sakura accompagnée d'Ino , elles s'approchèrent :

- ouh... c'est pas joli joli tout ça «

Elle soigna Itachi en quelques minutes ,une fois fini il se leva :

- fais attention, ne fait pas trop de mouvement brusque ce n'est pas anodin ce que tu as eu

- merci Sakura, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi

- rentrons maintenant tous le monde est mort d'inquiétudes pour vous deux

la blonde partit en première.

Ils rentrèrent à Konoha et virent la petite troupe les attendre a l'entrée du village

- Je vois Sakura arrivée là bas !

- (mangeant son habituel paquet de chips ) oui et il y a Ino aussi ! Avec Itachi et Hinata

Même s'ils en avaient peur, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur Itachi pour ramener Hinata. Ils avaient même organisé une fête pour eux.

(A suivre...)


	13. le retour tant attendu

**Petite annonce avant de commencer ce chapitre :**

**voilà après certains commentaires il s'est avéré que la partie dialogue n'était pas à votre goût je vais tenter de changer ça et comme c'est ma première fois j'espère que vous resterez accroché a cette fan fiction ne vous inquiétez pas l'histoire reste la même. **

**PS: dans ce chapitre les dialogues sont très présents j'espère que cela ne va pas vous dérangé.**

_Résumé :_

_Suite à une bataille Hinata, Itachi, Sakura et Ino rentrèrent à Konoha :_

- Vous revoilà enfin ! Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois je n'aurais pas dû faire l'imbécile -Dit Kiba un peu confus-

- Ne t'en fais pas c'est pardonné -Répondit Hinata ayant légèrement oublié ce passage-

Elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses ami(e)s.

- Hum...Nous avons organisé une fête pour ton retour -Neji ne savait pas où se mettre il était heureux et gêné de retrouvé sa cousine-

- Ah ? -notre brune se mit à rougir- Merci mais il ne fallait pas

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire tellement l'émotion était forte, elle avait abandonnée ses ami(e)s mais ils ne lui en voulaient pas.

- Oui, nous nous réunirons ce soir avec quelques senseï à la salle des fêtes alors...-Ino coupa vite la parole à notre chère rose.-

- Alors va vite te reposer, manger, te préparer car il est déjà 13H50 ! Rendez vous à 19H donc prend quand même ton temps.

- Merci ! À tout à l'heure !

Elle partie vite en direction de chez elle .

_[Ils sont adorable, je m'en veux un peu de les avoir inquiétés pour rien]_

Pendant qu'elle rentrait chez elle :

- Hum... Itachi ?..

- oui ? -il se retourna vers Neji-

- Merci de l'avoir ramenée

- C'est normal...

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose

- ?

- -Neji paru gêné- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en elle mais...

- -Itachi semblait avoir deviné ce que Neji voulait dire- tu voudrais que je la surveille ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît

Itachi réfléchit pendant un court temps puis finit par se décider.

- Tu peux compter sur moi

- - Neji fut soulagé- merci je vais pouvoir préparé la salle tranquillement avec les autres

Il partit laissant notre porteur du sharingan seul dans Konoha.

Chez la Hyuga :

Elle se prépara un bon repas bien mériter après toute cette aventure, et le mangea en repensant à tout ce qui c'était passé dernièrement, cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle avait perdu son bien aimé, suite à ça, elle passa environ trois semaine et demie à déprimer dans son coin, pour ensuite s'échapper du village pendant quelques jour, elle sentit une sorte de tristesse l'envahir mais un sentiment nouveau l'empêcha de pleurer, elle se sentait un peu plus forte qu'avant.

Après son repas et cette réflexion qui avait durée environ une demie heure, elle regarda l'heure , l'horloge affichait 14H20.

_[Il me reste cinq heures, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire]_

Hinata alla regarder sa garde robe :

- Hum... shopping !

Voyant qu'elle n'avait que des vêtements de ville elle sortit s'acheter une robe et sûrement des chaussures qui iront avec.

En marchant dans les rues de Konoha elle rencontra par « hasard » notre brun aux regard ténébreux.

- Hinata !

- Oui ? - elle se tourna vers lui-

- Tu vas où ?

- Au magasin pour acheter une nouvelle tenue pour ce soir, tu veux venir ?

Cette question laissa Itachi perplexe mais il accepta sans broncher.

Ils tournèrent dans la rue adjacente a là tour de l'Hokage, Hinata regarda le bâtiment pensive

- Qui sera le Hokage maintenant que Naruto est mort ?..

Itachi la regarda

- Surement Konohamaru vu qu'il a maintenant dix-neuf ans, depuis quelques mois et qu'il a été l'élève de Naruto, il est devenu un des plus fort du village, donc la plupart des habitants ont confiance en lui

- Je vois -Hinata détourna son regard du batiment-

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin de vêtement,la brune alla en direction des robes, elle regarda une robe blanche assez simple à longue avec une ouverture sur la jambe droite.

- C'était celle que je voulais pour mon mariage -dit-elle une pointe de tristesse dans la voix-

Itachi la regarda, il eut une envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais il s'arrêta a quelques centimètres d'elle quand il vit une robe arrivant mi-cuisse, noire à paillette plutôt bien décolleté, il se surprit à imaginer Hinata dans cette robe et se mit à rougir immédiatement.

- Hum... Il y a des robes pas mal ici.

Hinata ayant remarqué ses rougeur répondit :

- si tu parle de la noire sur laquelle tu viens de fantasmer oui elle est pas mal mais un peu trop voyante

Itachi préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans la honte

Le jeune femme prit une robe bleue nuit en soie avec quelques paillettes bleues clair qui se situaient sur les bretelles et sur le bord du décolleté peu profond, une étoile argentée sur la bretelle ainsi qu'une ceinture de même couleur au niveau des hanches. La robe était ouverte à partir de la mi-cuisse droite et elle s'arrêtait à la cheville gauche.

Après l'avoir choisit elle alla l'essayer pendant qu'Itachi, lui, regardait les chaussures. Elle sortit de la cabine sous l'oeil attentif de son ami.

- Alors ? - demanda la jeune timidement

Il n'en revenait pas, une si belle créature devant lui, elle était devenue papillon.

- Ouah.. -ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire- elle te va vraiment bien !

- -elle rougit légèrement- merci je la prend alors.

Itachi avait choisit pour elle des escarpins de même couleurs que la robe, bleu nuit avec quelques paillettes, à talon haut d'environ dix centimètres et avec un petit noeux au talon.

Ils allèrent payer les affaires en caisse.

Quand ils sortirent leurs montres affichaient déjà 15H55.

- Déjà ? Nous avons mis autant de temps ?

- Tu as mangé ?

- Oui à midi pourquoi ?

- Tu veux quelque chose en ville ?

La jeune fille réfléchit un cours instant

- Oui pourquoi pas ça m'occupera au moins

Ils allèrent en ville et passèrent devant une boulangerie/pâtisserie/chocolaterie

Itachi demanda à Hinata de rester dehors et il entra.

- Bonjour !

Une grande femme, brune aux yeux violet lui faisait face

- Bonjour, je voudrais une boite avec les trois chocolats, un pain au raisin et une baguette viennoise avec des pépites de chocolat s'il vous plaît.

La femme prit la commande du jeune homme et lui donne

- Voilà voilà ça fera 349.0401 yens ( 2.80€)

- tenez, - il lui donne l'argent et prend les gourmandises- Merci au revoir

- Au revoir et bonne journée

Itachi sortit.

- On va chez toi ?

Hinata le regarda

- Oui ça pourrait être bien.

Ils allèrent donc direction chez la demoiselle . Itachi s'assit sur le canapé tandis qu'Hinata alla nettoyer sa robe pour le soir. Il posa la baguette sur la table ainsi que les chocolats et mangea son pain au raisin pendant qu'elle mit son linge à sécher.

- Pourquoi y a ça sur ma table ?

Itachi sourit

- C'est pour toi c'est ce que j'ai acheté tout à l'heure

- Ah ? Merci alors.

Elle ouvra la boite

- Des chocolats ?

- Oui tu aime ça non ?

- Oui mais c'est que je vais grossir vu tout ce que j'ai là

Itachi se mit à rire

- T'inquiète pas tu rentrera toujours dans ta robe ce soir.

Elle le regarda et ils mangèrent leur « gouter » tranquillement, au bout de trois quart d'heure Itachi se leva et regarde la Hyuga.

- Bon je vais te laisser à tout à l'heure

- Tu vas où ?

- Il n'a beau être que 16H40 je dois me préparer et aider les autres pour ce soir

- ah d'accord bon bah a toute à l'heure alors

Il partit la laissant seule chez elle.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormit aussitôt.

Itachi de son côté alla en salle des fêtes voir Neji.

- Qu'as tu ?

- Rien je viens aider et dire qu'elle s'est endormie

- Ok. prend les décos et suis le plan

- d'acc

Il alla aider les autres pour la fête du soir.

( à suivre ...)


	14. une soirée qui tourne mal

_Résumé :_

_Hinata est rentrée à Konoha, tous les autres ont prévu une soirée pour elle._

Quand Hinata se réveilla, en sursaut, il était 18H30.

- QUOI ?! Déjà ! J'ai dormi pendant plus d'une heure ?!

Elle partie se laver en vitesse, une fois fini elle se coiffa, se maquilla légèrement, crayon noir, rouge à lèvre clair et un peu de fard à paupière assorti à sa robe et ses chaussures. Après tout ça elle enfila sa tenue, elle ferma la porte et partit en direction de la salle.

Une fois arrivée elle entra et vit tout le monde vêtu de belles robes ainsi que de beaux costumes mais elle restait la plus belle aux yeux du Uchiwa qui d'ailleurs n'était pas encore arrivé.

- Ouahh t'es trop belle ! -Sakura arrive au niveau de la brunette-

- J'en serais presque jalouse -dit Ino qui se tenait aux côté de la rose-

Les deux éternelle rivales avaient la même robe corset mais de couleur différente,celle d'Ino était noire avec des têtes de mort violettes et celle de Sakura était rouge avec les mêmes dessins noirs.

- Vous aussi vous êtes belles

- Oui mais si ce chewing-gum m'avait pas piqué mon idée ce serait mieux !

- Moi?chewing-gum?! Tu peux parler, tu ressembles à une botte de foin !

Elle les laissa se disputer à propos de leurs robes et elle alla au bar. Lee était le barman.

- Hey! Hina' tu veux une boisson ?

- Oui pourquoi pas.. De l'alcool

- ah ? Euh d'accord quoi ?

- Je m'en fou donne moi un alcool fort

Suite à la demande plus qu'étrange de la Hyuga, Lee lui donna son verre d'alcool fort et pur, qu'elle but en un coup.

- un autre s'il te plaît.

Il lui donna autant de fois qu'elle lui demandait.

Malgré que cette fête soit pour elle, elle se sentait seule, tout le monde riait, dansait, parlait. Une forte tristesse s'empara d'elle et elle continua à boire pendant à peu près une demie heure.

Au bout d'une heure, elle avait reçu de ses ami(e) une douzaine d'invitation à danser qu'elle avait toutes refusées. Le trentième verre arriva très vite et à ce moment elle se rendit compte que le Uchiwa n'était toujours pas là, elle se leva et commença à tituber dans la salle vers la sortie, les effets de l'alcool commençaient à se faire ressentir, elle tituba en regardant les autres personnes autour d'elle qui semblaient autant saouls qu'elle.

Après avoir traversé la salle elle réussit à trouver la porte et elle marcha un petit temps dehors avant de trébucher dans l'herbe fraîche.

Elle resta seule et tranquille savourant ainsi le silence de la nuit, elle regardait le ciel si dégagé et si étoilé lorsqu'un bruit la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle s'assit et crut reconnaître Itachi avec une autre femme qu'elle, sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit trahie ou plutôt abandonnée, elle se leva avec un peu de mal (oui l'effet de l'alcool encore) et elle s'approcha par curiosité, elle ne reconnu pas la femme qui se tenait en face du jeune homme elle était grande, fine et malgré le noir elle voyait son visage éclairé par les lampadaires, elle était tout simplement belle.

Elle était paralysée et n'avait jamais ressentie ça auparavant, elle eu une énorme envie de sauter sur la femme et de l'attaquer à coup de rondin de bois mais déjà qu'elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes elle s'imaginait encore moins taper sur quelqu'un.

_[Est-ce vraiment Itachi ? Et si oui, pourquoi est-il avec une autre...et surtout pourquoi je me sens comme ça... ? ]_

Suite à cette pensée elle regarda la scène à nouveau et se mit à courir chez elle lorsqu'elle vit que la femme s'approcha du brun, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Arrivée chez elle, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit sans se déshabiller et s'endormit en pleurant.

Après cette soirée horrible, Hinata s'était réveillée avec un terrible mal de crâne, elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait bu jusqu'à être saoule et sans trop se souvenir du reste, elle se rappela cette douloureuse sensation qu'elle avait ressenti.

Elle passa la journée a essayer de comprendre pourquoi voir Itachi avec une autre lui avait fait tant de peine, quand elle comprit la raison, elle décida d'écrire, dans un cahier, pour vider son esprit et accepter la nouvelle.

_« Cher journal,_

_Je sais que ce n'est plus de mon âge de faire ça mais je ne veux pas embêter les autres avec mes problèmes stupides, voilà tu sais comment j'ai rencontré Itachi non ? Ah bah non.. La dernière fois que j'ai écris j'avais 16 ans et je ne le connaissait pas réellement, Je l'ai connu un peu avant la quatrième grande guerre, il faisait parti de l'Akatsuki et donc il était souvent occupé à chasser les jinjuriki, pour le coup il était derrière Naruto, il a été tué par son frère ,Sasuke, et pendant la guerre il a été ressuscité avec l'edo tensei qui comme je viens de le dire sert à ressuscité les mort a l'aide d'un corps bref, pendant la guerre il s'est avéré qu'en réalité il était de notre côté, ensuite il est resté en « vie »jusqu'à ce que nous avons réussis à trouver un moyen de lui rendre son véritable corps et donc de le rendre réellement vivant et donc mortel au passage, après ça nous sommes devenus amis, Lui et Naruto complotaient souvent pour ramené Sasuke au village. Voilà c'est à peu près tout ce qu'i savoir à propos de notre rencontre._

_Donc pour en revenir à mon histoire je vais « parler » de ma fête d'hier soir, je suis arrivée pour environ 19H30 avec un peu de retard, j'ai bu, beaucoup même ( j'en ai honte ! ) et au bout d'à peu près une heure, IL n'était toujours pas arrivé, alors bah moi je sors pour le chercher, normal,et là BAM ! je le vois avec une autre, enfin je crois que c'était lui, il était de dos, mais j'ai reconnus ses cheveux fins et noirs attachés en une queue basse, ainsi que son style vestimentaire, bref le sentiment que j'ai eu à ce moment était totalement inédit, même pour Naruto je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, je crois que ça s'appelle de la jalousie , ou si , j'ai du le ressentir une fois envers Sakura mais j'ai vite compris qu'à cette époque je n'avais aucune chance et donc j'ai arrêté d'être jalouse, mais là... le voir avec elle... c'était affreux, il aurait au moins pu me dire qu'il en aimait une autre ! Bref... je crois que je suis amoureuse..._

_Bon j'ai faim et je dois me laver à plus tard . »_

Après avoir vidé son esprit à travers cette lettre, elle mit son repas à chauffer pendant qu'elle allait se laver.

Ayant fini ses ablutions, elle s'habilla, mangea, regarda la télé et fini son après midi ainsi que sa soirée au lit.

(à suivre...)


	15. la fin d'un long dilemme

_Résumé :_

_Hinata a été à sa soirée, elle y a fait une affreuse découverte !_

Les jours passaient et elle avait fait en sorte d'esquiver le beau ténébreux dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, puis un jour elle décida de faire ses courses pour la semaine. Elle se prépara et alla dans une petite épicerie pas loin de chez elle, elle prit ce qui lui fallait et croisa Tenten.

- Hey Hina ! -appela la jeune kunoichi-

- Tenten ! Salut ! Comment vas tu ?

- Moi ça va et toi ?

- Moi ? Ouais pas mal, ça se passe bien avec Neji ? -demanda la brunette-

- Oui impec ! D'ailleurs j'ai une nouvelle importante – dit-elle avec enthousiasme-

- ah ? Qu'est-ce ?

- Neji va être papa

- Nan sérieux ?! C'est super!mes félicitations !

Elles parlèrent ainsi de la pluie et du beau temps, puis de la vie.

- Hina ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as des problèmes avec Itachi ?

- La demoiselle rougit sans trop savoir pourquoi

- euh ?

- Oui il me demande si tu va bien, il m'a dit que tu l'évitais ?

- Ben oui mais de toutes façons on est pas ensemble donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça pose problème

- d'acc d'acc bon, je te laisse ton cousin et moi avons rendez vous bis à plus tard !

- Oui ! À plus tard !

Elle alla en caisse avec ses produits et les paya.

** - 7411.1587** yens ( 60€) s'il vous plaît

Elle lui donna son argent et partit direction la maison.

En route elle croisa quelque personnes à qui elle fit la discussion pendant quelques minutes, puis elle vit son brun, son cœur battait la chamade, mais elle fit comme si de rien était, elle passa devant l'homme sans un seul regard pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas, il décida donc de la retenir par le bras pour en savoir plus.

- Hinata, pourquoi m'évites tu ? - demanda-t-il inquiet-

Ni une ni deux elle lui fit lâcher son bras et lui mit une claque monumentale qui raisonna en laissant une marque rouge sur la joue du jeune homme.

Il se tint la joue et la regarda étonné, remarquant qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

- Dégage ! -elle lui tourna le dos-

Le jeune ténébreux perdit patience et s'énerva

- Dis moi au moins ce que j'ai fais !

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit jeu l'autre soir ?!

- Euh ? - il était un peu perdu-

- Je t'ai vu avec une femme -lâcha-t-elle dans un dernier effort pour ne pas pleurer-

- Le soir de la fête ?

- Oui...

Elle voulu partir loin ou du moins s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible et se cacher.

- Mais enfin Hinata, c'était ma voisine, elle m'a vu en route pour la fête et m'a demander si je pouvais garder son chien pendant la semaine prochaine.

La jeune demoiselle se senti légèrement... « con » sur le coup.

- euh... Et pourquoi elle a essayer de t'embrasser alors ?

- M'embrasser ?

- Oui ! Elle s'est approchée de toi à un moment.

- Tu n'es pas restée jusqu'à la fin n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Elle me donnait juste les clés de son appartement.

Elle se sentie soulagée et gênée de cette nouvelle.

- Hinata -reprit il- tu ne serais pas jalouse ?

- Moi ? Non -dit elle essayant de cacher désespérément sa honte-

Il la tourna vers lui et la prit dans ses bras sans prévenir.

- Ma petite Hina' ne t'en fais pas, mon cœur n'appartiens qu'à toi.

Elle devint rouge écarlate en une fraction de seconde et le serra de toutes ses forces,

- Itachi...

- oui ?

Elle se mit à chuchoter

- Je t'aime …

Il se mit à sourire

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

Lettre écrite par Hinata quelques années après son aventure:

* * *

"_Cher journal,_

_ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écris, à vrai dire il ne m'est pas arrivé grand chose dernièrement a part qu'une semaine après que je t'ai écris il y a dix ans, tout c'est arrangé avec Itachi, et je suis désormais en couple avec lui, j'ai maintenant trente-trois ans et lui trente-huit ans, j'ai décidé de ne pas me marier avec lui vu la catastrophe qui m'est arrivé la dernière fois, je vais sur la tombe de Naruto toutes les semaines avec Itachi et mes enfants, oui j'ai un petit garçon du nom de Akio ( garçon brave ) aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux blanc comme moi et une petite fille Aiko ( petit amour) aux cheveux presque violets et aux yeux noirs comme son papa, ils sont faux jumeaux, ils ont tous les deux quatre ans ( et oui déjà ), malgré que je sois avec mon beau brun je n'oublierais jamais mon premier amour et il le sait. Voilà ma petite vie est tranquille maintenant et j'espère qu'elle le restera, puis après tout ce que j'ai vécu j'ai acquis une certaine sagesse par exemple ne plus me faire d'idées hâtives ( l'exemple du soir de ma fête m'a suffis ). Voilà, Bisous mon petit journal tu m'as bien aidé lors de mon adolescence et aussi lors de mon problème d'il y a peu, je sais que tu n'es qu'un livre et que tu ne peux pas ni comprendre ni lire tout ce que j'ai écris mais ça m'a fait du bien voilà, a plus tard ! "_

**Fin ( un peu mieux maintenant ? si vous avez des choses a redire sur la fin ou autres chapitre je vous prierais de bien me les dire en commentaire même si c'est des trucs du genre " ouais elle est pas mal ta fic " ou genre " elle est nulle" bon je vous dirais au moins de me justifier pourquoi elle est nulle -_- voilà à toute ! )**


End file.
